1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc reproducing apparatus having a screen display control unit. In particular, the present invention relates to a disc reproducing apparatus that reproduces information from such a disc recording medium as DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) to display the reproduced information on a screen and that has a screen display control unit controlling the display screen while reproduction is done of a disc recording medium on which only audio signals are recorded.
2. Description of the Background Art
When a conventional DVD player reproduces audio information recorded on a CD (Compact Disc) or audio information recorded on a CD according to MP3 (MPEG (Motion Picture Expert Group)-1 Audio Layer 3) or WMA (Windows (R) Media Audio), for example, a certain image like a blue background image or an opening image is regularly displayed on a monitor. According to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-79637, for example, a television set into which incorporated a device capable of playing multiple types of CDs, changes the background pattern of its display screen in such a manner that different background patterns are displayed for respective types of CDs. It has thus been desired to omit to display such a useless background image while a disc with only audio signals recorded thereon is played.
Then, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-271715 for example provides a capability of stopping supply of electric power to a video signal processing unit while a disc with only audio signals recorded thereon is being played. Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-266489 proposes an apparatus which functions as a DVD audio player with video output capability when a TV (television) monitor is connected thereto and also functions as a DVD audio-only player when the TV monitor is not connected thereto.
For the above-described conventional apparatus, switching of the function between the DVD audio player with video output capability and the DVD audio-only player is made according to the state of connected equipment or the type of reproduction signals. Thus, it has been impossible to reflect user's intention in the switching of the function.